Blow Me One Last Kiss
by xoAllysonxo
Summary: Trish Stratus is the most powerful student in WWE High. When her world falls apart in a matter of days, she needs help and finds it with help of several people she didnt assoicated herself before. She learns the true defination of friendship, and love.
1. White Knukles

Disclamier: I Dont own any names presented in this story.

Chapter 1: White Knuckles,

* * *

In thr pink volkswagon buggie, with the song "Raise Your Glass" By Pink blaring throughout the car, contains the most popular girls at WWE High, they arrived to the school parking lot, she pulled into the spot reserved for "The School Body President," then apperaed the four girls that was in the tiny car. The first girl to come out of the car was on passenger side was a beautiful blonde Torrie Wilson, following Torrie out of the car appeared Stacy Kielber, and after Stacy came out a brunette in a tight dress was Candice Michelle. But the person who was drving the car, came out the most popular girl in WWE High, the blonde bombshell Trish Stratus.

They all got their stuff together and went to their table which contained their respected boyfriends. Of course their boyfriends were being the most popular guys in the school.

"Hey sweetie!" Torrie jumped on the back of her boyfriend Randy Orton, Captain of the Football team. They shared their kiss and started talking about going to a party that evening.

Stacy and Candice went to their respected boyfriends. Stacy dating Andrew (Test) Martin and Candice dating Adam Copleand, which everyone calls"Edge". Andrew and Adam are stepbrothers, and don't get along well. They as well are on the football team.

When Trish appeared she couldnt seem to find her respected boyfriend, Chris Jericho anywhere.

"Um guys..where's Chris?" Trish asked confused.

"Oh Chris.. hmm.. I think he is at his locker." Andrew stated.

"Okay, thanks." Trish then went off to find her boyfriend. She hasnt heard from in a week, and when they did talk he acted like he didnt want to talk her. She couldn't help but think why he didn't want to be with her. She was Trish Stratus, the most beautiful, popular, richest girl in the school and student body president. When she turned the corner she got into a collision with a famailiar red head and her group of boyfriend.

"Look out next time Bitch!" Trish yelled as she was getting up and checking her face.

"Shut up Stratus!" Amy yelled back, and with help of her boyfriend Matt Hardy, they were off.

A deep sigh came from Trish, she shook off the guility feelings from the run in from Amy, they arent friends she told when she was about to coutinue her adevnture to find her boyfriend, she could hear giggles coming from the jaintor closet right beside her. She had to look, thinking it was the creepy janitor Sninskty and some top teacher Sable. When she opened the door she disovered Dawn Marie, one of her suppose friends, and her boyfriend Chris Jericho.

"You slut!" Came from Trish's mouth, the two obiviously didnt hear her open the door, the shocked faces they expressed, as students started to gather around.

"TRISH!" They both exclaimed trying to fix their clothes, "It's not what it looks like I swear!" Chris screamed.

"Oh, its not what it looks like eh? Then what is going on then?" Trish asked with her arms crossed.

"I was just trying to ..um..uh..It doesnt matter! I love you!" As Chris tried to approach the extremely pissed off Trish, when he got closer he recived a large slap to the face. "It's over Chris." Trish said, and stromed off.

What the hell was he thinking! Cheating on me, with Dawn out of all people! Thats all ran through Trishs mind. She had no idea where she was going she just kept walking on the grounds of the school. Finally taking a seat on a bench in the far corner, she finally let the tears that were burning her eyes, fall.

At a pinic table across the way sat a group of friends Amy Dumas, Matt & Jeff Hardy, Jay (Christian), Shawn Micheals, Paul Levsque, and John Cena. They saw Trish walking in circles with her fists clenched they were all thinking she had white knuckles, and saw her drop her head as she sat down.

"So what do you think got Trish all upset this morning?" asked Jeff.

"The run in with me and Matt maybe?" Amy stated. She would still secertly wish that the two could become best friends again.

"Nah, cant be it, I'm gonna say that she failed a class." Shawn said, while Paul agreeing with him.

"Nope that cant be it, she is like one of the top students here, maybe something happened with the group of friends?" Jay mentioned.

"Why do we care? Like honestly look at her, Trish Stratus what does she have to be upset about. She doesnt have to work, she has her dads money, she is the president of the school. Honestly she has nothing to be sad about." John said angirly looking upon Trish at the bench with her phone up on her ear.

They shook their heads and agreed with Johns statement. They all talked and then notice Trish walking towards the parking lot and left the school grounds. With that, they noticed they should get to class before they were late.

* * *

Okay so that is my first chapter. Just so you know the main pairing I'm going after is JohnxTrish.

Reviews would be greatly appericated! Sorry for spelling errors & grammar mistakes!


	2. Sweaty Palms

Disclamier: I Dont own any names presented in this story.

Thank you guys for the reviews, it means a lot to me that you guys like it! Anyways here it is Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Sweaty Palms.

* * *

Chris Jericho stormed into science class looking for Trish. When he walked in Trish was nowhere in sight, he saw his best friends sitting in the back of the class and walked towards an empty seat beside Randy.

"Have you guys seen Trish?" Chris asked, he did love Trish, everyone who judged her thinking she was slut, well she wasn't Chris knew the real Trish. Well the real Trish was still a virgin and Chrisres[ected her decision for waiting but he needed it and there was Dawn at the right time right moment. They have been hooking up for two months behind Trish's back. He felt gulity he needed her to know that he was sorry.

"No..the last time we saw her was this morning when she went looking for you." Randy mentioned

"What did you do to piss her off? She usually never misses class." Torrie stated holding the angry tone back. She never liked Chris, he was always an ass to Trish.

"She caught me, with Dawn. In the jaintors closet. About to you know get it on." Chris whispered making sure no one heard.

"YOU CHEATED ON TRISH?!" Torrie screamed at Chris, everyone in the class turned their heads to see Torrie stood up from her chair, ready to slap Chris.

"Thanks Tor, now everyone knows." Chris said sharpley

"Watch your tone with her Chris." Randy said glaring at Chris. Torrie grabbed her books and purse and walked out of the class with Randy close behind.

* * *

"So i found out what was wrong with poor Trish Stratus earlier." Jay said heading to his friends at their lunch table. "Chris cheated on her with Dawn." he said to his friends with shocked faces from everyone at the table except for John.

"Ouch. That must suck." Matt said, looking at Amy with a sad face knowing she wanted to help Trish out.

"Who cares. Look her boyfriend cheated on her big deal all he has to do is buy her something expensive then she will be his again. Then her life will be back to being absoutley perfect." John said while playing a game on his phone.

"John, you dont even know her." Amy piped up glaring at John. She knew John hated her because his life wasnt as good as Trish's but that seemed like a low blow in Amy's eyes.

"Since when do you stand up for Trish? She was a bitch to you Amy, didnt she use you or something like that?" Paul stated obiviously having John's back in this situation.

"She never used me once. We were best friends, we came into highschool, shit happened and here we are. Doesnt mean I won't stop caring for her she was my best friend since kindergarden." Amy shouted recvining glares from everyone in the group execpt for her boyfriend. She then grabbed Matt's hand and stromed off.

* * *

The song "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele filled her car with the thoughts in her mind. They could've had it all she thought listening to the lyrics. Her being the top student and him being the captain of the football team. They were planning to get an apartment together when they moved out to go to college together. Yet he played her. With one of her clostest friends. More tears fell from her eyes. She always told herself that she wouldn't cry over a guy. "I'm done with him. No more boyfriends for Trish Stratus." She told herself, feeling her sweaty palms she decided to relase some of her anger at the steering wheel of her car for what Chris did to her heart.

Shaking her head from her thoughts of Chris, she remembered the phone call from her mom asking her to come home and it was important, when she turned on the street she saw moving trucks in front of her house. "What the hell is going on?" she muttered to herself, giving the moving people confused looks. She saw her mom crying at the step of the house with luggage bags to her side.

"Mom what's going on?" She asked her mom as she was concerned.

"Oh hunny, well you see your dads company well its sorta gone." She said wiping tears from her eyes

"What do you mean gone? Did it catch on fire?" Trish asked wide-eyed. Her dad owned a comestic company it was one of the top business in North America.

"It got bankrupt hun, were broke." Her mom said holding onto Trish's shoulder.

"How does that happen?!" Trish yelled. How does a company go from doing really well to shit the next day was the thought that was running through her mind.

"I dont know sweetie, but your dad, Eric, and I are going to live with your aunt for awhile." She said sweetly to Trish.

"What about me? Why am I not going with you guys." Trish asked sadly, her parents never really cared for her even though she was their first born, but once Eric was born he was the star in her father and mothers eyes even though he was only 15 and he can play football. Trish was suppose to do girly things, like cheerleading and pagnets, but she was more intersted in playing girls basketball and volleyball and becoming the school president instead.

"You can stay here with your friends or Chris even. You have $500 in your savings account from your dad and I, I know there was a lot more but we had to take it hun. You get to keep the car though because you bought it with your own money hun. Were sorry." Her mom said with a resurring smile. Then a taxi cab came up honking and it was her father and brother inside picking up her mother. With just a small hug and wave from inside the car. Her parents and brother were gone. No goodbye,,not even a "love you."

"I love you too guys..." Trish whispered under her breathe. She walked to the one pink bag that had her name on it obiviously having clothes in it, threw it in her trunk. She just sat there in the drivers seat. Thinking of everything that just happened. "Worst day ever." She sighed, and more tears fell from her beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

Here you guys go! I kinda rushed this one because I dont want to be late for work! Hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Hanging On

Disclamier: I Dont own any names presented in this story.

Chapter 3: Hanging on

* * *

She stayed in her car for hours just driving around town. Listening to her phone ring over and over. The phone calls were either from Torrie and Chris. She didnt want to talk to anyone. She felt unloved, not wanted, and completey miserable. Where was she going to sleep tonight, where can she shower, what will she eat all ran through Trish's mind. Her thoughts got intruppeted with her stomach growling and needing to go to the washroom. She pulled into a corner store and bought her self some strange looking sandwich, and a water. Afterwards she walked into the washroom. She was shocked when she saw her reflection. Her beautiful blonde hair was frizzy and out of place, her face was pale, looking like a ghost, and dark circles under ear eyes from her masacara tears. She couldnt stand looking at the reflection, just this morning she was happy and beautiful now she was angry and depressed. She didnt notice the ruby red high heels in the second stall when she decided to smash her reflection. She sat there holding her hand which was bleeding like crazy, crying she felt like she was done. She didnt want to be near anyone or talk to anyone. Thats when an older ladyaround her 30's walked out with an extreme concern on her face looking at Trish.

"Oh my hun we need to take you to a hostipal!" She looked around fratically in her purse grabbing a scarf wrapping around Trish's hand. The lady ask Trish how she got there and Trish gave her the keys to her car. The lady walked in with Trish into emgrency, and sat there with her the whole time while they were fixing her hand. Trish didnt say anything until the nurse said she could leave.

"Um, thank you for helping me out back there." Trish whispered. As odd as this seemed to her, Trish felt comfortable and safe with the lady who helped her.

"Your welcome, my name is Anna by the way." The burnette said with a smile

"Patricia." Trish replied with a weak smile on her face, "Do you want me to drive you back home Anna? I do owe you one." Trish stated feeling obiglated on helping the older lady out.

"Well Patricia I actually have to go to work." Anna replied walking towards the buggie.

"Your going to work its like 10 o clock at night." Trish mentioned being confused.

"Well Patricia, I work at Stripess." She said looking down not wanting to see Trish's reaction. Being a stripper at the age of 35 is hard, but being a single mother is harder.

"The strip club downtown?" Trish saw how nervous Anna was acting. "Yeah i'll take you there." Trish said with a smile on the face making Anna not feel embrassed.

While on the drive to Stripess Anna and Trish got to know each other a bit more, then Anna asked the question that was bothering her since she walked out of the stall.

"Now why on earth were you crying, I understand if you dont want to tell me," Anna asked. Trish was a beautiful young woman why was she crying.

"Well Anna, here it goes, my life changed in a matter of 24 hours. I caught my now ex boyfriend cheating on me with a close friend of mine, my parents are broke and left me behind with only $500 to my name. And now I have no place to sleep eat or even shower." Trish stated feeling the tears coming on her eyes she wouldnt let these tears fall this time.

"Patricia, I'm sorry but how about I make you an offer, you dont have to accept but how about you work at Stripess as a waitress not a stripper, and you can come crash in the guest bedroom at my house, it has an attached washroom and you just have to deal with my 8 year old daughter and my 18 year old son." Anna said. Trish just replayed the words a place to stay but work at strip club...it was better than sleeping in a car. The car then stopped in front of the location that they were talking about. Trish parked and turned off her car, with a nervous smile on her face she agreed to deal.

* * *

The annoying buzzing sound wouldnt go away. 'Damn it." John muttered. 9am on a saturday. He got up slowly putting on a pair of shorts. he staggered out of his bedroom and saw something odd, his sister creeping through the guest bedroom door.

"Lizzie what are you doing?" He whispered.

"I'm watching a princess sleep." She said with a big smile on her face. "Shes really pretty Johnny."

"Watching people sleep is rude Lizzie." He said, "Come on lets go see mom."

They walked into the kitchen and saw their mom at the chair drinking her tea, Lizzie grabbed a bowl of cereal and went to the living room to watch cartoons, while John and his mother talked.

"So whats her name?" John asked his mother,

"Patrica, she is only 18, and before you say anything she is waitressing not stripping." said his mother giving him dont say anything glance.

"Wow, howd you meet her?" John asked, his mother always did this find a poor helpless girl and help her for months and she gets nothing in return from them.

"Gas station washroom, she hurt herself, and I helped her." She said with a smile. John just shook his head, grabbed his cereal and was just about to join his little sister when he noticed an odd car in front of his house. He sat the cereal down and looked out the window, his eyes widened knowing whose car it was and hoping it was a bad dream.

"Mom what did you say our guest name is again?!" He yelled as camly as possible hiding all worriness and anger in his voice.

"Patricia!" She screamed back at him. It took him a few seconds and when it hit him his eyes lit up and his fist clencheed hanging onto the curtain, it made sense Patricia stood for Trish and only one person owns a car like that and it was the one and only Trish Stratus. Trish Stratus was in his Stratus was working a strip club. Trish Stratus was friends with his mother, and even worse Trish was just sleeping down the hall from him.

* * *

Ta-Da! Another chapter done, I based this one on Trish and John, dont worry the other characters will be present in the next one! Sorry for spelling and grammar!


	4. Eyes on Fire

Disclamier: I Don't own any names presented in this story.

Chapter 4: Eyes on Fire

It was no 11:00am, John sat in his bedroom playing with a small basketball in his hands. He sat there waiting to hear any noise coming from the room down the hall. He needed to know why Trish Stratus was living in his house. He then heard shuffling down the hall, he popped his head out of his bedroom door then heard running water coming from the bathroom, and he knew it was Trish. His mother and his sister went out so it was only him and Trish now. He figured this was prime opportunity to find out what she was doing there. He quietly walked into the bedroom, he noticed an envelope on the dresser he checked it out, it was just money she made the night before. John sat it back down and looked around, he noticed a pink bag sitting on the floor, checking it out he just saw clothes. "Damn." He muttered under his breath. He then heard a vibrating sound coming from the small black bag, it was Trish's purse. He grabbed her pink cell phone and sat on the edge of bed looking at all the unanswered phone calls and text messages. Most of them were from Torrie, as he kept scrolling he saw Chris name, he just rolled his eyes Chris Jericho was so pathetic. As he was reading some messages he noticed it became way to quiet. The sound of running water was gone, his widened knowing Trish would be coming back, he sat the phone back in her purse, he was turning around when he saw the door open he jumped down and crawled underneath the bed as quietly as possible. Hearing the vibrating tone coming from Trish's phone he heard a soft sigh.

* * *

Trish felt so relaxed with the shower she just had, knowing Anna and her daughter were out of the house and most likely her son as well, she was able to feel free for just a few moments. She just came back in from her shower and her phone started to go off again, it was Torrie with a soft sigh she decided to finally answer her phone, "Hey Torrie."

"TRISH WHERE ARE YOU!? RANDY AND I ARE WORRIED?! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Torrie was screaming in the phone, Trish closed her eyes and winced at the loud yelling.

"I'm fine Torrie, you know what I'm like when something bad happens." Trish simply said as she started getting dressed.

"Yeah that's true, well where are you, there's a metal fence around your house?" Torrie asked confusingly.

"I'm in a hotel right now my parents had to get the house fixed." Trish lied through her teeth she didn't want Torrie to know the truth.

"Oh okay are you going to Andrews party tonight?" Torrie asked excitedly.

"Um, I'll try okay Torrie. Anyways I have to go." With that Trish hung up the phone. With another soft sigh Trish grabbed the envelope and headed out of the house.

John waited to hear two doors close knowing it was safe for him to come out of underneath the bed, with a smile on his face, knowing what he was going to do knowing he needed more answers on why Trish was here, his friends and him will be going to the birthday party as well.

* * *

It was now 8:00pm and the birthday boy's house was packed with everybody from WWE High. It was the biggest party yet. Trish walked in knowing Chris would be here so would Dawn, she called Chris earlier asking to bring some stuff for her from his house. He didn't want them to be over but they were and Chris was not happy about it at all. Trish sighed as she looked through the crowd of people, she saw her friends in the back corner of the room, she started feeling sick to her stomach as people watched her.

"Happy Birthday Andrew!" Trish said as happily as possible. Giving him a hug and a small present of a t-shirt. "Sorry about your gift , I had no idea what to get you."

"TRISH!" Trish turned around and got tackled by Torrie. Trish laughed to herself.

"Hi Torrie," Trish giggled, she gave a small wave to Randy as he acknowledged her. "Anyways Torrie I'm really tired and I have to find Chris for some stuff of mine." She saw the disappointment in Torrie's face but Trish had to go to work.

"Oh he is outside by the pool; your stuff should be there." Candice said with a smug smile on her face. Trish looked at her awkwardly not knowing what was with the smile on Candice's face. She walked outside by the poolside looking for Chris and not seeing him anywhere, Trish gave up she was just about to turn around as she felt a huge weight push her to her side and landed in the pool. As Trish lifted her head above the water she saw Chris dumping all of her clothes in the pool with Dawn beside him and Adam taping it while everybody gathered. She felt like complete shit and not letting the tears fall she simply grabbed her wet clothes, got out of the pool, and walked through the crowd.

"HEY SLUT COME BACK HERE!" Trish heard Dawn screaming at her, she sighed and turned around giving her the biggest death glare she could.

"What do you want from me now Dawn, you already got my boyfriend." Trish said with daggers in her eyes.

"Oh I want everything of yours, I want your friends, your school body president, your car, your life, it wasn't that hard to get your friends on my side, and it wasn't hard at all to get Chris if you know what I mean Trish, but most of all I want your popularity, and I have to take you down, so if you don't mind I'm going to tell a secret about you." Dawn said with a wink and walked on top of a table getting everybody's attention. "EVERYBODY I HAVE A STORY TO TELL YOU ALL! OUR TRISH STRATUS IS A VIRGIN!" Dawn yelled looking at Trish. Trish stood there hearing the gasps and the laughs. She told Chris that out of trust but she should have known. She just turned around and walked out with not these tears falling. Trish just ran, and didn't stop, screw everything she thought to herself.

* * *

When she walked into the small house and saw a note on the counter saying:

To Trish and John:

I'm gone to work, and Lizzie is at a sleepover,

Love you both,

Anna.

Trish smiled, reading the word love. What is love, she thought. She sighed and went to her bedroom she changed into her track pants and a sweatshirt. She got up and put her wet clothes in the dryer and sat on the couch. Her phone was going off like crazy from Torrie saying her and Randy had nothing to do with it, if she was okay. Trish was at the breaking point and she had no one. Her phone went off again and it was a text message of Chris and Dawn kissing from Chris, her eyes burned with more tears and anger, she whipped her phone at the front door, what she didn't know was that she wouldn't hit the door, she would hit the man that was also at the party knowing what happened to her.

"OWW!" John yelled as he rubbed his head, Trish covered her shocked expression from hitting Anna's son in the head with her phone. John bent down and picked it up and saw the picture, wow what an asshole John thought to himself. Before he got up he saw two tiny feet and a small frame getting closer to him.

"I'm so sorry! Man this night can't get any worse! Do you need ice!" Trish asked getting near him, to check on him.

"I'm okay Trish." He said sharply as he lifted head and their eyes meeting for the first time. Trish was taken back the way he said her name and saw his crystal blue eyes.

"John? You're Anna's son?" Trish asked confusingly, she knew who John Cena was, he seemed like a nice guy and never really got to talk to him before.

"Yup, and your living in my house. What the hell is going on?" John glared at the petite blonde with hatred in his eyes.

* * *

Another chapter done! Hope you all like it!


	5. Time to Let go

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.

Chapter 5: Time to Let Go

* * *

Trish stood there shocked by the tone John had in his voice. Sure they havent really talked before, and Trish would be confused if she found out that John was living in her house, she could see the haterd in his eyes, which scared Trish a little. Taking a deep breathe, Trish was going to answer Johns question the best she could without letting him know what was really going on.

"Well John, your mom is just offering me a place to stay while I sort some stuff out thats all." Trish smiled weakly hoping John wasnt going to ask anymore questions.

"Bullshit. Trish the only reason why your here is because you punched a mirror and my mom felt bad for you so she decided to help you out, and the only reason why you punched the mirror was cause Chris cheated on you, so you decided to work at the strip club to get back at him right?" John said raising his tone at the petite blonde, crossing his arms.

"Thats not the reason at all John." Trish was hurt the way he accused her.

"Okay then if thats not the reason, then let me guess you got tired of being such a selfish bitch you decied you wanted to work as a slut for a living? Oh! I know now you thought if you punch a mirror Chris would forrget about Dawn and come back to you, because you're such a badass! Is that how you got my mother feel bad for you!" John yelled at her, he hade more to say to her, "Oh I'm sorry Trish for calling you slut, I forgot your a virgin so your just a whore." John looked at her taking a deep breathe and seeing the tears start forming he started to feel bad, his mother taught him better how to treat woman.

Trish had enough with everything the last comment John made it worse. She felt tears burning down her eyes but if he wanted to know the truth, the truth he will get she thought to herself. " You wanna know why I'm here John, do you really, well here it goes. Yesterday morning I caught the guy who i thought I was going to marry having nookie in the janitors closet with a true slut known as Dawn. Later on that afternoon I found out my parents are broke, they left me behind with only $500 to my name, took all of my college money most likely for my selfish younger suppose football star Eric, I punched a mirror cause I hated my reflection, I now waitress at a strip club to make money to survive while your mom offered me to live here, then i got pressured to go to a party which consited of me getting pushed in a pool, my so called friends betraying me, then me being a virgin annconced to the whole school and now Im getting judged by you when I did nothing wrong to you!" Trish yelled right back at John, letting the tears flow down her beautiful face, looking at Johns shocked expression, "Be proud John, you broke me." with that final comment Trish walked out of the house.

* * *

It was 3am Stripess was closed and Anna was just walking in the door when she saw John lying on the couch, thinking he passed out from being drunk, Anna just slammed the door, waking John and making him fall off the couch.

"Trish!" John yelled thinking it was Trish coming back.

"No. Its your mother, now where is Trish she called me and told me something happened at the party and she would be at home." Anna asked sternly towards John.

"Well we got into a fight mom and she left, I did go after her but she was gone." John said looking down not wanting to see his mothers disappointment.

"John its 3am! Something could have happened to her, did you look everywhere?" Anna was getting worried for Trishs safety.

" Yes I drove everywhere, downtown, her road, I even called on of her friends!" John said he felt bad for how mad she got.

"Okay did you check the school?" Anna mentioned. As soon as he heard his mothers words he grabbed his moms car keys and went racing to the school.

* * *

Trish sat on the blechers of the football field feeling the light spitting of the rain, she had a pile of pictures in her hand. Ripping one by one in half putting them in a plastic bag, she was letting go. Her relationship with Chris, her friendships, even pictures of her family. She was done with each of them. For Monday morning she was going to resign as school body presdient and restart her life. Her ipod was blarring songs which calmed her down. Sabe you by Simple Plan came on, she there wishing someone would save her, maybe she could save herself she thought to herself. She felt someone elses presience by her she turned her shoulder and saw him, she didnt want to see his face for what he did to her.

"Trish I'm sorry, I shouldn't have treated you like that." John stood behind her seeing a pile of ripped pictures. Getting no response from her, he sat beside her in silence just listening to the rain. "I only said those things because I'm jealous of you, just because of the life you had, not only you were rich and popular, but your smart you can get into any college you want , for me its going to be diffcult. Also your always happy and smiling how do you do that?"

" John you know I may smile all the time at school, doesnt mean I dont cry when I get home. And your forgiven, its time to let go, I'm starting a brand new chapter of my life." Trish said showing a small genuine smile. Out of nowhere a large crackle of thunder was heard between the two which set a downfall of rain. Sitting there completey soaked Trish just laughed, the first time in hours. John sat there and smiled at her reaction, he stood up and offered his hand to help her get up. She accepted and grabbed the bag of rip pictures. As the two approached a garbage can she threw the bag in like it was nothing. John was shocked on how well she could shoot and shot her a look.

"I know how to play basketball okay? Please tell me you brought a car." Trish smiled as it started to pour even more.

"Yes I brought a car but heres the deal instead of running out of the middle night just go to the guestroom instead so we dont get caught in a storm next time. John smiled as he reached the car.

"Deal." Trish nodded her head. She knew John still didnt appericate her yet but it was a start maybe, just maybe her and John could be friends.

* * *

There you guys go! I want to say thank you for all the reviews! This was completed on my Iphone, it was a challenge but it worked out well!


	6. I Wont Miss You

Disclamier: I do not own any characters

Chapter 6: I wont miss you

* * *

Trish felt the sun coming through the window, hitting her face with a comfortable warm feeling. Stretching in the extremely comfortable double bed, she grabbed her cellphone noticing it was a Saturday, what was she going to do. Usually on weekends she would be with her friends but at this point she had no friends. She thought to herself maybe apply for some more jobs, do some shopping for some clothes, and with a smile on her face, she was finally going to try and have a good day. As she was getting up she saw a pile of folded clothes on the dresser, with a note from John with it,

"Morning Trish, washed your clothes since they were soaked, I'm at the school's gym and heres my cell number if you need anything. From John." Trish slightly smiled, maybe she did have a friend. John, John Cena. Putting on her light blue bootvut jeans and purple v neck tee she was ready to have a Trish day.

* * *

It was 10:00am and a very exhausted John Cena walked into the gym seeing the wrestling team warm up. He slipped into the lockerroom and changed in his gear and approached his friends.

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" Shawn exclaimed as he saw John approaching the group.

"Hello to you to Shawn," John said with saracasm, as he started tapping his fists.

"So did you guys hear the latest at Andrews party, I guess the all high and mighty Trish Stratus got embrassed last night." Jay mentioned to the guys, John just rolled his eyes usually he would be there bashing her and calling her every name in the book but after last night and having that conversation with her, he didnt need to do that anymore.

"Yep, I heard she is still a virgin, theres a huge bet going around about who will take it first." Paul whispered.

"Do we really have to talk about Trish?" John asked angirly, trying to change the subject.

"Since when do you care when we talk about Trish, John if I'm not mistaken you hate her guts." Jeff said sitting on the bench.

"I do hate her I just want this day to be over." John said walking away to the ring, the guys all gave each other glances noticing something was wrong with their friend.

* * *

Trish walked into the mall, when she walked into the first couple of stores looking at some clothes, she could feel peoples eyes buring into the back of her head, the people whispering and laughing at her. Taking a deep breathe she put her headphones in and started to listen to music trying to ignore everyone around her. Looking at some shirts and not noticing the other persons pressence she ran into an old friend.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry!" Trish said standing up getting ready to help the other person.

"It's okay!" The person replied, Trish head propped right up, it was her old friend Amy Dumas. The two of them stood there just starring at each other, sensing the awkrawd silence, Amy let out a small sigh and started to turn around when she felt a grasp on her arm, seeing the tiny hand she turned around and saw a teary eyed Trish Stratus.

"I'm sorry Amy. I'm so sorry about everything, about us fighting, about me ignoring you, and so much more." Trish said fighting the tears, she just wanted her best friend back. Knowing it was the truthful Amy wanted for several years, Amy just gave Trish a simple hug with her own tears forming. After the hug the two decided to get some coffee.

"I miss this Trish." Amy stated holding her coffee cup.

"Me too Ames." Trish said giving a reassuring smile.

"So I heard what happened Trish, how are you holding up?" Amy asked, she heard what happened at the party.

"Meh, I'm doing the best I can, just trying to go day by day." Trish said with a smile thinking of the ripping of the pictures.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A masculine voice said in a mocking tone. A shudder went down Trishs spine.

"Leave us alone Jericho." Amy said giving Chris a death glare.

"I wasn't talking to you bitch. So Trish how lonely do you feel at night, how much do you miss my lips kissing you huh Trish, how does it feel being completely alone." Jericho said standing behind and whispering in Trishs ear. Trish stood up from the chair as well as Amy,

'You must be mistaken Chris. I am not alone. I'm far from being alone. Oh and dont you try to make yourself feel so irreplaceable, cause I don't and will never miss you." Trish spat at Chris, grabbing her purse she left with Amy walking right beside her.

* * *

John sat on the benchs while the coach Mr. Foley gave out the match schedule. He couldn't help but think of how Trish will be able to handle everything at school with people talking about her, just because she was virgin everyone wouls start making fun of her. He sat and wondered why, she was still the same Trish Stratus.

"Ahem, John." He shook his head and awoke from his day dream to see Mick Foley in his face, "Now that John has returned to earth he will be facing The Miz,guys go get ready and be back here in ten minutes sharp!" John just sat there and noticed hearing girly voices coming through the doors. He saw Amy and Trish. He was shocked so were his friends. Trish just walked in slientily and smiled at all the shocked expressions and made her to the bleachers with Amy and contiuned their discussion about how good times were before high school. John felt a group of people walking towards him talking about why on earth Trish was hanging out with Amy.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Paul asked the guys. John couldnt help but smile at how happy she was acting with Amy, it seemed like a real geniue laugh just like last night. He just drained out the sound of the guys asking all sorts of questions of why Trish would be with Amy. Then he saw her starting to get up and leave but then noticed she was walking towards the washrooms, but saw a figure standing in her way.

* * *

Walking into the gym, felt different, she noticed all eyes were on her, she was only looking for a certain pair and she saw them, giving him a small smile she followed Amy to the bleachers.

"Do you remember the time when we hid under the kitchen sink and our parents were freaking out." Amy smiled while laughing the times they shared.

"Indeed I do but we can contiune this when I get back from the washroom." Trish smiled as she started walking across the gym towards the bathroom. As she was just about to open the door a large figure stood in her way.

"Um, not trying to borther you but could you move, I need to go to the washroom." Trish asked kindly.

"Oh Trishy Trish, I saw how you looked at me when I walked in, sure lets go to the washroom together." The Miz said licking his lips looking down Trish's shirt.

"Thats gross, now if you could please move." Trish asked a bit more sternly.

"How about after we have a good time together." He started getting closer to her as he placed his hands on her hips, Trish kept pushing them away then out of nowhere the pressure of the other body was gone, she looked down to see John punching the Miz over and over again.

Shawn and Paul was able to rip John off the Miz, but the Miz wasnt moving. They all stood there a shocked of what just happened, Jay went on his hands and knees and felt a pulse.

"John your okay, and so is he, he is just uncousious but I advise you to leave before Foley comes back, we'll cover for you bro." Jay said with a smile nodding at Trish. Then John grabbed Trishs hand and ran out of the gym before anything else happened.

* * *

Ta da Another chapter is done! Sorry for the spelling errors.!


	7. Take It In

Chapter 7: Take it In

So Sorry about the delay just started college! Life has been hetic but here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names

* * *

John and Trish found themselves running away from the school's gym, once they noticed they were out of sight of the school they were able to start walking, since they noticed no one was after them.

"Thanks again John, but you didnt have too. I could've handled him." Trish stated smiling at John.

"I know, I just didn't like what he was doing towards you." John said looking at his feet as they walked.

"You do know people are going to be asking questions on Monday." Trish mentioned quietly. "What are you going to say?"

"That I would've done it for anyone else, and my feelings hasn't changed for you." John simply stated.

"Oh..Ok I guess that works." Trish said with a weak smile. John noticed the hurt in her voice. Why was she hurt? He pondered. They just became close within a few days. He shook off his thoughts once they appeared in front of his house. He approached the door and noticed the tiny frame wasnt behind him. He saw Trish just standing at the end of the sidewalk.

"Are you going to come in?" John looked at her confusingly.

"Not yet, Amy texted me and wanted to see how I was." Trish looked at him, "I will be back later." With that she turned on a dime and walked away.

"Well okay then. I guess this prime time for some Xbox." John talked to himself as he walked into the house.

* * *

" Oh my god Trish are you okay?!" Amy rushed over towards Trish once she saw her at the basketball court.

" I'm fine really." Trish hugging Amy. Noticing the basketball in the corner Trish walked towards it picked it up and started taking shots, with Amy watching.

"You know Trish you usually dont miss taking shots. It usually happens when something is on your mind." Amy said matter of factly.

"Nothing is on my mind, I'm just having a bad day." Trish said taking another shot, missing once again.

"Who is it? Is it Chris? Miz? or John?" Amy eyed Trish as she picked up the basketball before Trish did.

"You got me...It's John." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Ooo! I knew it! Did you two kiss?!" Amy eyes lighten up as Trish looked wide-eyed towards her.

" NO! Just No, but ... I wouldn't mind kissing him." Trish whispered under her breath

"You like him! I knew it ! That crush you had on him since freshman year never left you!" Amy sqeualed!

"I never said I liked him, it's just I feel safe with him and I've only been talking to him for several days. This is just stupid." Trish said sinking her final shot in, and started to walk away. Amy caught up with her and turned her around.

"Take it in Trish, this might be your fairy tale ending you deserve! If you like him so much go for him." Amy said with hopeful eyes.

* * *

John sat there on the couch enjoying having some man time to himself. Playing Call of Duty and thinking why Trish sounded hurt wasn't the best combination. He was in the zone, then a loud pounding was heard throughout the house. Pausing the game he got up and answered the door, ad sighed who he saw...All of his friends...maybe the intergating was coming early.

"What can I do for you boys?" John simply smiled.

"An explantation of what happened back there!" Shawn hollered.

"It's simple, Miz was being an asshole, and I was tired of it..So I punched him." John simply stated sitting back down on the couch.

"No no no, its not that simple...you're hiding something and it deals with Trish." Jay said standing in front of the television.

"It deals with nothing about Trish. You know if it was any other girl I would've done the same thing." John said trying to play his game again.

"The girl you saved from Miz and dragged with you as you ran out was Trish. Your worst enemy. Now don't tell me that's not supicious activity bro." Paul said..."What's really going on John?"

* * *

Trish approached the house where she was staying, she was just about to walk through the front door until she heard male voices coming from inside, noticing they were guys from school, she went through the backdoor and hid in kitchen, and waited until they were done, then she heard her name, they were talking about her.

"Guys nothing is going on with Trish and I. Trust me I hate her, you guys know she is one of the biggest sluts to walk on earth, well not a slut with her being a virgin and all. If you guys know what I'm saying." John laughed, but it hurt him on the inside saying those words, he was just trying to get his friends to leave so he can play his game.

"Okay we believe you... we thought we would have to put you through an intervention for liking Trish!." Jeff said loundly, walking out the front door with the guys following behind.

"Finally, time to contiune where I left off." John smilied to himself. What he couldnt hear was the petite blond crying in the kitchen for letting herself thinking too much of ever having a relationship with him.

* * *

Here you guys go! Again sorry for the delay!

Thanks for all the reviews!


	8. No More Battles

Chapter 8: No More Battles

Disclaimer: I do not own any names or characters presented in this story

* * *

Trish sat there on the kitchen floor with her hands in her sleeves, wiping her tears. Why was she crying? Yes, she did admit to herself and Amy that she did still have feelings for John, but she knew inside he would never think of her like that. Yet, she hoped once his friends left, she would be able to talk to him and maybe mention about becoming closer friends or maybe even ask him on a date, but that idea was now gone. Slowly and quietly she gathered herself and compousre and walked out of the house without John knowing.

She felt the fall breeze on her face, while she walked down the sidewalk as she kicked the multi coloured leaves. She pondered on why everything was moving so fast and her life was getting worse each day. Chris cheating on, family leaving her behind, Chris admitting her biggest secert, Not having any friends, and just when she thought it would get better, John didnt even want anything to do with her. Looking up as the wind blew through her hair she found herself at a little park she would play at all the time when she grew up...she smiled to herself thinking this was the place where so many memories were created for her.

_Flashback_

_It was a sunny afternoon the second last day of summer vacation and Trish, and Amy would be going into their freshman year of highschool. _

_"Are you excited!" Amy giggled_

_"Of course, imagine all the boys!" Trish beamed_

_"YES! What do you think it will be like?"Amy questioned_

_"It will be the best four years, and then after we will get married to our awesome boyfriends and live together! We will be best friends forever no matter what!" Trish giggled_

_*2 days later*_

_Trish and Amy meet up at the park where they conversed about the boys they meet and some new friends._

_"So Trish, you like anybody yet? I totally saw you staring at the new guy John" Amy laughed to herself_

_"Hey! He is pretty cute, do you think he would like me!?" Trish pondered to herself_

_"Of course! You should ask him out!" Amy yelled! _

_*Next day at School*_

_Trish sat patiently in her seat waiting for John to come in and sit beside her in his assigned seat, she was just going to ask him to hang out as friends, then she saw him walk in, she thought he was so goregous then she saw a girl run up to him, kissed his cheek, and lead him to another seat...Trish had her heartbroken..She was so sure he could've been her fairy tale ending. She was just a girl who accidently fell to fast. _

_End of Flashback_

Trish sat there swinging waking up from her daydream and thought to herself. Maybe she should just start fresh again, it will be good for her, move to a new city, go to a new school...that could work. She just wanted no more battles. She wanted to go back in the day where there was no stupid drama. Then she heard a crackle of a dead leaf behind her, she swung her head and saw an old friend of hers.

"Hey Trish." Randy said.

* * *

John looked at his cellphone seeing that the time was 5:30pm..Trish has been gone for three hours, yes she was a big girl and could defend herself but she would've been back by now. He sat there trying to think of the most natural way of approaching Amy to find out where Trish was without any of them knowing Trish was living in his house or that he cared where she was. Taking a deep breathe he called Amy.

"Hello?" Amy said quietly

"Hey Amy its me John, I was just wondering if you knew where Matt was I've been trying to call him about earlier today?" John said shankigly hitting his head knowing Amy would have never fell for it.

"Oh he is asleep, and yeah earilier was something, what did you end up doing to Trish?" Amy questioned, on her side she thought maybe mentioining Trish was with her after she could hint at him asking Trish out.

"Oh well we walked, she said thanks then left." John said, "Come on Amy tell me where she is!" John screamed at himself in his head.

"Oh she came by and saw me at the basketball court, then she left around 4:00pm, she was talking about you John." Amy smilied to herself hoping John would get the hint but he wouldn't due to him hanging up the phone and going off to look for Trish.

John sat in the car of his moms mini van driving everywhere around town, and all the bad thoughts came to his mind where was she, did Chris hurt her, maybe Miz did or even worse his friends..then his van came to a hault. He saw her blonde hair flowing through the wind, and saw that smile anyone would notice, she was laughing but she was with a guy he couldnt tell who it was. What was that feeling he had in his heart...guilt? no. pain? no. Jealousy, Yes. Why was he jealous he thought to himself, while he pondered he saw the guy get up and gave Trish a hug, then he saw it was Randy. A deep sigh came from John's lips he knew Randy was dating Torrie and Torrie was a best friend of Trish's. Watching Randy leave, he turned his attention to the blonde, getting out of the minivan, he put on his sweater and walked slowly towards Trish.

Finally coming up behind her, he sat at the swing beside her. They both just sat there in silence, yet it was comfortable.

"Hey. So I saw Randy, is everything okay?" John asked nicely towards Trish

"Yep, everything is fine, Torrie misses me. Just needed a good laugh." Trish simply mentioned, looking at the ground. "I think I'm going to move out John." Trish said.

"What? Why?" This time it was John who felt hurt, "Where will you go?" He was worried.

"I dont know, maybe I'll drop out, move to a brand new town, obiviously nobody wants me here John." Trish said almost in a whisper, got up and started to walk away.

John sat there shocked. He needed to do something he just cant blurt out, Trish I think your awesome even though I despised you forever, and I want to date you. It doesnt work like that. He got up and ran in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I care Trish, I know we never really talked, but this few days have been pretty awesome even though it was just kinda us hanging out and playing in the rain and running away." John smiled trying to get Trish to look up at his face.

"John you dont understand." Trish looked up with her eyes pleading not to make those feelings she had for him even stronger, "I need to do-"

She didnt get to finish her thought, because at that moment John crashed his lips with hers.

* * *

Yay! A super long chapter done for you all! Hope you love it! Sorry for any spelling errors or grammar!

Reviews are appericated!


	9. I Will Laugh

Disclamier: I Dont own any names presented in this story.

Chapter 9: I Will Laugh

* * *

Trish heard that annoying buzzing sound being her alarm. She sat up slowly looked at her cellphone...it's Monday. Fuck. Time to go to school. She got up slowly looking at her pink bag of clothes, grabbed a pair of jeans and yellow strapless tank. While she brushed her hair she thought of how much this weekend change. Thinking about all the events that had happened, one stayed in her mind...her kiss with John. Even though it was a surprise, everything about the kiss was perfect. Even after the kiss was perfect...the look in his eyes, the location with the fall breeze, it felt like a fairy tale. Yesterday was different though, John was gone all day so she couldnt talk to him about what was going on between them and she fell asleep before he got up. A creak behind her, made her wake up from her thoughts. She looked in the mirror and saw John.

"I dont know if you know, but you have been brushing in the same spot for about 5 minutes now." John mentioned with a chuckle leaning agasint the doorpost.

"Shut up." Trish stated, sticking her tounge out. She grabbed her bag and walked towards John, "You wanna get going?" she asked, smiling. Today was going to be her day.

"Yeah Trish, look heres the thing all of my friends think I hate you, BUT I dont I care about you alot. I just think us going to school together isnt a good idea yet because I havent even told the guys your living here yet. But I promise by the end of the week we will drive together to school." John stated shyly.

"Um. sure. I think that makes some sense, so I guess I wont talk to you until later then." Trish said with a little hurt in her voice looking down. Trish tried to brush by John, but John sighed and gently grabbed her back.

"Trish look at me. I need you to understand for me." Trish shook her head with agreement, John kissed her cheek and let her go soflty. With that Trish walked away and left the house.

* * *

John arrived at the school, even though he was looking for his friends, he was also looking for Trish. He didnt see her car anywhere in the parking lot when he came in nor her regular parking spot. He walked to his locker and saw his friends coming his way.

"Hey buddie!" Paul annouced loudly smacking John's back.

"Hey guys, how is every-" John was about to finish his sentence when he got tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see Randy Ortons face.

"What the hell do you want Randy?" Jeff exclaimed with a serious face.

"Hey I come in peace, just wanted to talk to John about something. You guys mind?" Randy said with his hands in the air..John turned and gave the guys a nod reasuriing them that he will be fine.

"What do you want Randy?" John was confused. They never got along, which is why they never talked to each other.

"Look Saturday evening I saw Trish. We talked, I left but I forgot my sweater on a bench. Then I saw you with her...kissing. I think you got some explaining to do." Randy said, staring down John.

"Fine. dont tell Trish or anyone. Lets go for a walk."

* * *

The lunch just rang, and Trish was just arriving. She had a quick interview with a grocery store. Then she got stuck in traffic. She sat in her car and thought about what was going to happen when she walked in. With a deep breathe she held her head high as she walked through the glass doors. She walked past a few people and heard some mummers. When she arrived at her locker, she saw "VIRGIN" spelt in bright red spray paint.

"Keep calm Trish. Its okay." As she closed her locker she turned around and just saw people standing there, staring at her. She walked away heading to the cafeteria, hoping that she will find Torrie in there, or even seeing Johns face that would make her day a thousand times better. When she walked in, everyone went quiet.

"Shh Guys look..." Jay said, pointing at Trish. John looked over in concern. He saw her tears trying not to fall.

Trish walked through the asiles to find a table by itself, she sat down, not letting one tear fall down...then it happened.

"Hey Baby, if you want people to start talking to you again I'll take you in the janitors closet." Miz shouted. Everyone laughed. Execpt for a few people. Trish had it. She was done with it all. She stood up, silence again. Walked over to where the Miz was sitting with John Morrison.

"You want me, come get me." Trish said. John's mouth dropped..what was she doing.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." Miz winked got up as soon as he walked over, Trish slapped him so hard he fell to the ground. Everyone was shocked. Trish then stood up on a table. Taking a deep breathe. There's no going back now she thought to herself.

"Here it is. Yes I'm a virgin big whoop. Just because I dont want to spread my legs open and get dieases I'm getting called a whore? I think that makes sense, no it doesnt actually. Now Dawn! You stupid slut you want everything of mine right, take it. You have my popularity, you have my tool of an ex boyfriend, I'm flat broke because my parents left me behind, so I guess you got my riches! Oh you wanted my car, try and take it i'll call the cops. Oh heres my student body president button! You can have everything of mind execpt for my happiness and my virginity. So screw you all. I'm gonna walk around and just laugh at anything you have to say to me." Trish shouted. She was shaking, her chest pounding. She looked around and saw Amy and John with big smiles on their face. Taking a last breathe she hopped off the table and walked out with her head held high.

* * *

Trish went straight back to the Cena household after that crazy moment. With a smile on her face she sat on the couch and laughed. It felt like everything was lifted off her shoulders. Then she heard the door close she looked to see John.

"What are you doing here. You're missing class." Trish said with a smile on her face.

"So are you." John laughed "Come here."

Getting off the couch she walked to John, and John picked her up, hugging with all his might. "I'm so happy for you" John whispered. "Me too" Trish said sharing the embrace, breaking apart a bit."I'm going to tell the guys you live here tomorrow, first thing in the morning, because when you walk in tomorrow, I want to be by your side holding your hand." John said smiling.

Trish smiled, and there it was again, another perfect kiss with John.

* * *

Hey all! Sorry about the major delay. But college happened, and now its summer I can focus a bit more on the story. A long chapter for you guys and sorry about all the grammar and spelling errors!


	10. I Think to Much

Disclamier: I Dont own any names presented in this story.

Chapter 10: I'll Take Somebody Home

* * *

John stood in the hallway looking into Trishs room, watching her sleep. She looked so happy and peaceful. He had a dream were Trish and John got into a fight about university. He got to thinking about how fast he started falling for her, yeah sure they were still teenagers but they were going to graduate at the end of the year, and whats going to happen to them if they were "official". Trish is really smart, she will get somewhere good and well he will just get some average place. He shook his head from his thoughts, its way to early to be thinking about these type of things. Looking at his wrist he noticed it was 6:45. The boys will be here any minute...

John was just heading to the living room where he saw his friends coming up to the door.

"Here it goes." John sighed to himself. He opened the door and let his friends in. Matt Hardy went zooming past him to go to the washroom, John just snickered about it and went back to what he was planning to do."Hey guys can we talk about something." The guys looked at him weird and all sat down on the living room furniture.

"So um yeah. I'm pretty sure I got a girlfriend." John said clapping his hands together

"You're pretty sure you got a girlfriend?" Hunter asked curiously.

"How do you not know?!" Shawn started to yell.

"Hey keep it down..people are trying to sleep." John whispered sharply.

Looking at John's facial expression and the way he looked down the hall...Jay knew exactly what was up.

"Your "girlfriend is here right now..isnt she.."Jay said raising his eyebrows.

All of John's friends saw his deer in the lights look come onto his face, and just like that everyone went running towards his bedroom looking for this girl.

"Theres no one in here!" Jeff exclaimed. John stood right beside Trishs bedroom door hoping no one will notice him closing it..but to bad for him Matt was behind him and saw the blonde sleeping in the bed.

"You're nailing Trish Stratus?!" Matt yelled, in which woke up Trish. John quickly closed the door, hoping she will fall back asleep thinking it was just a dream. All the guys looked at him in disbelif. Escorting them back into the living room he explained how everything happened.

"So you havent nailed her?" Shawn asked.

"No. but look she means alot to me now, and I just want to know if you guys support me.."

"Bro, she is hot, so you have my approval." Jay said simply smiling at his friend. Everyone agreed that they would support John.

"Can I go wake her up so we wont be late for class." Jeff mentioned with a smile on his face.

"No, I will., you guys just wait here." John said. John walked into Trishs room finding her wide awake getting dressed.

"So you're nailing me now." Trish jokingly asked.

"I didnt think you would hear but I told the guys and they agreed to support me and you...being together..." John said quietly.

Trishs face lit up and kissed him gently on the lips. "Wanna go to school now, I can give you a ride and two of the guys if you want."

"Of course. Lets go." John said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So anyone wanna join Trish and I on the ride to school, first two out there get to join." Of course the first two to be there were Hunter and Shawn. You could hear Matt and Jeff cursing about not making it.

"Hey Trish, I just wanna let you know John wont break your heart." Jay said. "Welcome to our group." With a smile on his face, Trish just smiled back sweetly.

"Thanks Jay." Trish said.

* * *

Super short chapter guys. So sorry about that. But there should be another chapter up later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews! xo


End file.
